


Тебе понравится

by Noloti_Maruchie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noloti_Maruchie/pseuds/Noloti_Maruchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз хочет завести домашнее животное. Дерек против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебе понравится

\- Де-ере-ек! - от того, как Стайлз произнес его имя, Хейл даже слегка вздрогнул, но внешне ничем себя не выдал и уверенно произнес:  
\- Нет!  
\- Как нет?! Ты же еще не знаешь, что я хотел тебе сказать! Или у оборотней все же появилась способность читать мысли?  
\- У тебя на лбу написано, что тебя посетила очередная грандиозная мысль. Так что во избежание получения кем-либо травм физических и моральных, я предпочту отказаться.  
Но энтузиазм Стилински истребить было невозможно:  
\- А я вот уверен, что тебе понравится моя идея. Тем более, она вполне невинна, как девственница в первую брачную ночь или как я еще пару месяцев назад.  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул, сложил руки на груди и вопросительно приподнял брови. Все равно ведь не отвяжется.  
\- О, видишь, тебе уже интересно. - Довольно заулыбался Стайлз. - А я, между прочим, всего лишь хотел предложить завести домашнего питомца. Что-нибудь милое и безобидное, типа чихуахуа. Я бы назвал его Дерек-младший. У него бы был маленький ошейничек с шипами и разноцветные маечки на каждый день. Что скажешь, хмурый волк?  
Взгляд, полный надежды и восторга, устремленный при этом на оборотня, не мог не вызвать улыбки, и уголки его губ невольно поползли вверх. Стилински уже ликовал, предвкушая победу, но тут Дерек вновь помрачнел и рыкнул:  
\- Нет!  
\- Ну, хорошо. Раз тебе не нравится идея с собакой, давай тогда заведем кошш... - Дерек заскрежетал зубами. - Ладно, понял, понял. Давай только без клыков. А как насчет змеи или ящерицы?  
-Нет. Мне вполне хватит одной!  
\- Оу! Это ты о Джексоне? Но он же такой здоровый и вовсе не милый. Да и совсем отбирать его у Лидии как-то не гуманно. Тем более, что ты все же наверно прав, земноводные у меня и раньше не приживались. Тогда может морскую свинку или хомячка?  
\- Они воняют.  
\- А я буду чистить клетку каждый день. И так и быть, его будут звать не Дерек-младший. А, к примеру, Питер.  
\- Нет! - ответил Дерек, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы снова не улыбнуться. Мысль о хомячке Питере, в целом, была неплохой. Жаль только, что реального способа превратить дядюшку в это животное не существовало.  
\- Ну, Де-рек!  
\- Я. Сказал. Нет. Разговор закончен. - Чеканя каждое слово, произнес оборотень.   
Стайлз уже собирался что-то возразить, но потом передумал и, показав Дереку язык, решил вернуться к этой теме чуть позже.  
Он возвращался к ней в течение следующих трех недель, при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. И не вспоминал про нее, наверно, только во время секса.   
В конце третьей недели Дерек принес ему большую коробку, из которой доносились какие-то звуки. Стайлз праздновал победу. Правда, недолго.  
\- Что это?! - Вскричал он, как только Хейл открыл коробку и выпустил на волю того, кто в ней находился.  
\- Собака. - Услышал он спокойный ответ.  
\- Я вижу. Но она же робот. А я хотел живую.  
Дерек хмыкнул:  
\- И что? У него такой большой набор функций, что ты и не почувствуешь разницы. Так что наслаждайся. А когда наиграешься, просто нажми кнопку "выкл". - И пока парень возмущенно хватал ртом воздух, он поцеловал его в висок и сунул в руки пульт управления.


End file.
